A Shift in Her Mood
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: Hinata couldn't take to see his face after he cheated, but she couldn't leave the school. After he hurt her, she get's even and Becomes her 'Hot Male Cousin' to do so......Woot! Go Hinata! HIATUS ...don't hate me


Okay IÕm bored so another Òguy cheating on hina-chan and she gets evenÓ fanficÉ

Okay I'm bored so another "guy cheating on hina-chan and she gets even" fanfic….so enjoy

LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE

Italics thoughts….

Everything else in normal

Chapter 0- The Flashback

It was the last day at Konoha High. Final were over, and Summer was only a couple hours away. All of our 'main' characters were sitting having their D-period lunch. At the table sat Kiba, holding Akamaru, Shino, Sasuke, who was ignoring the cries of out leading whore, Sakura, Neji and Ten Ten, who were officially dating, Rock Lee, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai, and the voted cutest couple, Naruto and Hinata. The blond guy and midnight haired girl were snuggling and feeding each other grapes. The clock hit 12:20 P.M. and Naruto got up and simply replied, "Sorry Hina-chan, I need to go 'water the lawn'" as a light blush crept onto his face. Hinata knew this meant that he had to pee and let him go. But 5 minutes later, the pink haired slut slipped away out from the crowded table. By 12:30 Hinata started getting worried. She excused herself and went to find the boys bathroom. On her way, she noticed that the janitor's closet, that had been abandoned now for years, was open, She, being a Good Samaritan, went to go close the door. As she neared the door, our dear Hina-chan heard voices, one male and one female. She got close enough and heard the female say, "Naruto, what if Hinata finds out?"

'_Naruto_' was all Hinata could think.

"Sakura, we've been doing this behind her back for months now, she's too stupid to notice I only have eyes for you. I could drop her like a fly but I'm nice like that."

'_Naruto-kun…how could you'_

"Naru-kuuuun, you're too nice, that's why I love you!"

They stated making out. Hinata left and sat back at her table. Her expression was grim and soon she started to cry. Ten-Ten and Ino rushed to her side just as Sakura returned. Sakura, Hinata's ex-close friend, came to her side and tried to comfort her, but just as Sakura's hand touched Hinata's shoulder, she snapped her head to face Sakura and screamed, "Don't you DARE touch me, I'm allergic to Sluts!!"

Sakura backed off as Naruto came in the room to spot his 'girlfriend' crying. Hinata stood and looked him in the eye. She slapped him across the face so hard he fell back and in a commanding voice she simple stated, "Go sit next to your whore, she seems to think your too NICE!"

Naruto smirked at this and all of his friend just stared at him. Sakura walked over and they started making out, again. Hinata cried and between Sakura's kisses, Naruto stated, " Hinata' we're over." Hinata ran out as fast as she could and the others glared at Naruto and Sakura. They didn't care, they knew they'd be forgiven and to them, Hinata didn't matter any more.

LLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE

Hinata still went to class for the last day of school, but after her classes she waved good-bye and drove home in her Midnight Blue BMW. (Oh yeah, hina got style)

She reached the house before Neji and almost ran over her little sister Hanabi. Hinata ran up the stair into her room and locked the door so she could cry for no less than 5 hours. She stepped out of her room in time for dinner. She hadn't bothered to change her clothes; they matched the haggard look in her red and puffy eyes. Hanabi saw her big sis and couldn't help but feel a sad emotion come over her. (Ok…hinata and hanabi are close in here and neji and hiashi are nice.) They sat at the dinner table with Hiashi and Neji. Hiashi, Looked at his Daughter's expression, and it pained him to see her that way. Neji knew what happened and didn't want to say a word, fearing it would bring back memories of today's event. The silent 15 year old finally spoke up.

"Dad, I want to leave the school."

Hiashi's expression grew dark. He was paying a lot of money for her education, and one little school problem was not going to make her leave that fine institution.

"No hinata, you can't leave the school, you are going to return next year, whatever problem you're having, fix it."His concern was in there somewhere.

Hinata got out her seat and went in her room and was soon greeted by her dad. After an hour of debating, they finally reached an agreement. Hinata was to return next year to konoha High, not as hinata but as her 'hot' male cousin, Myuku. (She don't got a cousin named Myuku okay…)

The story they fed Neji was that hinata was going to Suna. The Next day, Hinata taped down her c-cup breasts and she cut her hair to how long it was in elementary school only more boyish. She cut her side bangs to be the same length as her front ones. The tried to deepen her voice but only got the effect of a girly boy's voice. She watched movies and learned how to act stand eat strut and even speak like a boy. The results were amazing. She looked in the mirror and force down a blush. Hinata was shipped off last night and Myuku had just arrived. Hinata borrowed one of neji's outfits and went to the mall. She bought out all the boys polo's and jeans at Abercrombie and Hollister. (Okay, I've never been to Abercrombie but just recently I want to Hollister for the first time.) Her plan was perfect and /hanabi helped her sister to keep her in check with her new identity. They introduce Neji to Myuku and Neji seemed to enjoy the fact that he now had a new male companion. They became like 'brothers' by the time vacation was over. School supplies were bought and the only the only thing missing was Hinata but she was now replaced with Myuku.

LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIINNNNNNE

More chapters coming soon


End file.
